Artarmon, New South Wales
| area = 2.5 | density = | stategov = Willoughby, Lane Cove | fedgov = North Sydney | near-nw = Lane Cove North | near-n = Chatswood | near-ne = Willoughby | near-w = Lane Cove | near-e = Naremburn | near-sw = Greenwich | near-s = St Leonards | near-se = St Leonards | dist1 = 9 | dir1 = north | location1= Sydney CBD }} Artarmon is a suburb on the lower North Shore of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia 9 kilometres north-west of the Sydney central business district, in the local government area of the City of Willoughby.Gregory's Sydney Street Directory, Gregory's Publishing Company, 2007 History In 1794 and 1796, land grants were given to soldiers and emancipists west of Artarmon railway station to encourage farming. The most important farm was owned by William Gore (1765–1845) who was the provost-marshal under Governor William Bligh. Gore received a grant of in 1810 and named it Artarmon after his family estate in Ireland. Gore Hill is named after him.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, ISBN 0-207-14495-8, page 6 The Chatswood South Uniting Church, located at the corner of Mowbray Road and the Pacific Highway, was designed by Thomas Rowe and built in 1871. A sandstone church in the Gothic style, it features a small belfry flanking the eastern front of the building. Immediately to the west is a small cemetery, with graves going back to 1871. The building was extended in 1883 and 1930; it is now listed on the Register of the National Estate.The Heritage of Australia, Macmillan Company, 1981, p.2/34 The cemetery is listed by the National Trust and is known as the Pioneer's Memorial Reserve. Artarmon Post Office opened on 1 December 1909. Demographics According to the 2011 Census of Population, there were 8,642 residents in Artarmon. 50.7% of residents were born in Australia. The most common other countries of birth were China 7.6%, England 3.8% and India 3.5%. 57.6% of residents spoke only English at home. Other languages spoken at home included Mandarin 7.8%, Cantonese 6.9% and Korean 3.1%. The most common responses for religious affiliation were No Religion 30.2%, Catholic 20.8% and Anglican 14.2%. Commercial area Artarmon has a mix of residential, commercial and industrial area. High-rise buildings are located to the west of the railway line and houses to the east. There is also an industrial area south of the Gore Hill Freeway, although the suburb retains a rather leafy feel. A long row of shops is located beside the railway station on Hampden Road and a number of restaurants in Wilkes Avenue on the other side of the station. Artarmon Public Library, is one of the branch libraries in the City of Willoughby. Media The studios of the Special Broadcasting Service (SBS), a public television station, are located in Herbert Street. The Australian Broadcasting Corporation was until recently located on the Pacific Highway, at Gore Hill. The Seven Network and Ten Network broadcast from a 216m high transmission tower, operated by TXA in Hampden Road. The Nine Network has its studios in the adjacent suburb of Willoughby. The Artarmon Fair is held annually in May. Transport Artarmon railway station is on the North Shore Line and the Northern Line of the City Rail network. The Gore Hill Freeway meets the Pacific Highway at Artarmon. Willoughby Council has started a free shuttle bus in between St. Leonards & Artarmon industrial area. Schools Artarmon Public School was named best public school in the 2008 NSW Schools of Excellence awards. Churches * St Basil's Anglican Church * Artarmon Uniting Church * ROCK Sydney Church of God (Indonesian) * Artarmon Community Church * The Chatswood Spiritualist Church holds regular gatherings in the girl guides hall, Thomson Avenue, including services and classes. Notable residents Photographer Max Dupain had his studio in Artarmon from 1971 till his death in 1992.http://australia.gov.au/about-australia/australian-story/max-dupain Image:Artarmon, New South Wales street.jpg|Hampden Road, facing north from the railway station Image:1_South_Chatswood_Church_101.jpg|Heritage-listed Chatswood South Uniting Church Image:(1)Medical_Centre_Mowbray_Road.jpg|Federation cottage converted to medical centre, Mowbray Road Image:(1)St_Basils_Church_Broughton_Road.jpg|St Basil's Anglican Church, Broughton Road References External links *Artarmon - community profile *Artarmon Progress Association *Artarmon Public School Category:Suburbs of Sydney Category:Established in 1794